I, Terra
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: Terra thinks about her role in the World of Ruin.


Someone to Love

"Pain!" Kefka yelled. He was in his final form. His angel form. His devil form. Dark blue lines of energy came out of his body. Winding at his opponent, ebon snakes armmed with venom of negative energy.   
Terra gritted her teeth as the lines hit her. She had done this before, knew that she had done this before. Only something wass diffferent. Something was not right. Something was out of place.   
Thiis time, she was alone. No, not alone. Although, Terra would prefer thaat it were so. Locke was there. Terra risked a look back, and to her dismay, no her horror, Locke was still there. Still held captive by his magitek prison.   
"Ultima," Terra yelled. She hoped that her voice conveyed her anger, her strength, to be a testimony of her defiancy. To her dismay, it showed only her despair.   
Kefka laughed as he slished with his arm. Cutting efortlessly through the expanding sphere of energy. He then threst another wave of magitek mayhem at the young women.   
"Pearl Sword!" Terra said as she leaped at the maniacal madman. Focusing the holy power of pearl on her Atma Weapon sword.   
Kefka laughed again. Effortlesly throwing her down. He then kicked her in the hand, the Atma sword onto the ground. Slamming, her down with another pounding of unholy energy.   
Kefka flew down to meet Terra. Staring at her with unblinking eyes. From those eyes he could see her attempting to crawl up, to meet him in a valient stanch. In those eyes, she saw insanity.   
"Destiny lies in my hands!" Kefka began, Terra's eyes widened, realizing what spell would come. She tried to open her mouth, to scream, to yell, nothing caame out. "Galaxy Stop!"   
Kefka then flew up to Locke. Up to the stasis crystal he had imprissoned the 'treasure hunter' in. His arm extended, a bolt of lightning struck it. The lightning ripled, then solidified into a black glowing sword. An Atma Weapon.   
"You care about this man," he asked, his smile upturning in bittter irony. "This sword is made of you. Your anger, your hatered. Yes you are fueling this sword, and you are powering his destruction!" he swung his sword. The blade cutting the crystal, ripping through the prism as if it were made of paper. "And now what, Terra?"   
"You, you murderer!" she yelled. Without thinking, she formed an X-Zone spell right behind Kefka. She then charged aand drove them both back into the portal.   
"Before the calm!" an evil voice yelled. Snapping Terra back into reality, or the reasonable parody thereof that was the X-Zone.   
Kefka then walked out. He was just as she remembered, the fallen one. The Hell Angel. The Black-hearted, scum-sucking, son-of-a(censored.)   
Only something was missing. This feeling, the same as with the Espers at Thamasa....and Wrexsoul. "You.....your not human!"   
The being laugherd. Lightning came down, green, evil lightning. Enfolding him, transforming him, eveloping him. Out of the lightning it walked. No longer Kefka, but a new face. A new body. The body belonged to Terra.   
The other Terra extended her arm. An Atma Weapon apppeared, this one not blue, but black. "I am your nightmare!" she exclaimed. "I am the ultimate encarnation of your rage and hatered. I am the evil that is in your soul, you cannot destroy me, for you were the one that forced me into being!"   
"Wanna bet?" Terra asked, casting Pearl onto her other self. The white energy came down, exploding before the other dark parody.   
The other Terra charged through the explosions. Locking blades with the other, she drove the other Terra mercilessly backwards.   
"Pathetic!" The dark hero taunted. "To think that one such as you could be called an Espar. You aren't an Espar, you aren't even Human! You are nothing."   
Terra slashed her shoulder. Placing her blade next to the others colarbone and then slashing so that the sword went along the clones neck. Such an attack would've cleeved the neck of a human, cutting right through the primary arteries.   
The dark clone only laughed. "That only serves to make me stronger. I am an Esper. The living epidomy of magi! I cannot be defeated by such a thing!" it cackled some more. ""But just to give you some more incentive." She snapped her fingers, creating an X-Zone portal that spat out the rest of her friends.   
"You could save them," she, no it, continued. "If you can defeat me!"   
The two continued. Blasting each other with wave after wave of magitek power, slashing and brandishing their swords. Terra was growing more and more weary.   
"This is hopeless," Terra said to herself. "She's just like my shadow. Hey, wait a minute," a brilliant thought dawned on her. 'But to do that won't I have to kill myself?' She looked at the others. Relm, Gau, Celes, Locke, and the others. The other Terra was going to hurt them. She would not allow that!   
Shifting her sword so that the blade was pointing at her. Terra fell on her sword. Instantly, her body crystalized, turning into a small Magicite shard. The other Terra screamed as every atom of her being was being torn apart.   
  



End file.
